YES YES YES!
by XxAoiHoshixX
Summary: Mikan always says yes to everything people asked her. she didnt like anyone to get mad at her..thats why she resulted to saying yes. but will this attitude of hers get her into trouble a lot of trouble that will make her be hated? NxMxR  a love triangle
1. intro

DISCLAIMER: i do not own gakuen alice

A/N: okay.. i don't know what to call this part. this is the same one as the one in twilight? the part of the book where its about.. like the middle part of the story? i'm not sure if its called an introduction.. this is my second fanfic.. it just came to me when i couldn't sleep.. i have another story.. but i'm not sure when i can publish it.. coz i still haven't finished my first fic.. here goes..hope youl ike it..

PS: natsume can get very OOC in this fic.. hope you dont mind.. but i'll still be having him be rude.. and 'perverted' (as mikan says)

**

* * *

**

**YES!YES!YES!**

**BY: XxAoiHoshixX**

I was having the time of my life with Natsume. We were having fun until I saw Ruka. He was there, right before my eyes. I blinked a couple of times to see if I wasn't hallucinating. I wasn't. He was really there, with hurt and anger on his eyes. "This is really rotten of you Mikan. How could you do this to me? Never, in a million years have I thought that you could hurt me." Tears were beginning to fall from my eyes. Before I could speak to him, he ran away. I looked up at Natsume and saw worry on his face, but not for me. It was for Ruka.

"What is this about Mikan? What is that guy talking about?" he said with evident anger to me. I couldn't look straight to him. I was afraid that I would see anger in his beautiful eyes. "I…I…" I couldn't talk. I didn't know what to say. "Save it. Don't you dare cry. I couldn't feel sorry for you because my sympathy goes with him. Come on. I'll take you home."

"Call me when you've sorted everything out, Mikan. I can't believe something like this could happen." He said as I watched him walk away from me. I sat down on our front porch and waited 'til my tears died down so I could go inside the house.

This has got to be the unluckiest day of my life! Why the hell does it have to be this day? It could have been any other day! Just not this one! Why oh why? I know what I did was bad, but I was going to make it all right, after this night. I was going to break up with Ruka so that I would not hurt him and I anymore and I can be with Natsume with a guilt free mind.

I guess you're wondering about what just happened. Well, let me tell you the story right from the start.

* * *

Hoshi-chan: reviews please.. if not on this one.. then the next chapters.. ^-^ ^w^


	2. 1 undignified meeting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

A/N: there may be OOC in here..

* * *

**YES!YES!YES!**

**BY: XxAoiHoshixX**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The undignified meeting**

Well let me introduce myself first. My name's Mikan Sakura. I just turned sixteen last January. I love to eat, who doesn't? My favorites are mostly cakes, chocolates, marshmallows, ice creams, brownies, cookies, muffins, cupcakes, strawberries and FLUFFPUFFS! I know they're mostly comfort food for the depressed, but trust me, I'm perfectly fine. I'm not depressed or anything, I just like sweets A LOT! Maybe it's got to do with the fact that I myself am a baker? I love to read. Its one of my hobbies. I read not just novels but Japanese manga! Yeah, yeah. I'm an otaku and proud of it! My status? I'm one of those NBSB people (No Boyfriend Since Birth) but I'm currently dating this guy, his name is Ruka Nogi. We've been going out for months now, but we're still not yet going steady Hey don't get me wrong, I'm not hideous. I'm just ordinary. I stand 5'3 in height, yes, yes, I'm really short. I have waist length shiny caramel brown hair, big innocent chocolate eyes, a boring face and slim body. I'm not ugly right? Just okay, plain and simple. Nothing more.. Anyway, this is the real story right here.

"Hello? Sakura Creations, may I help you?" that's my usual lines when I answer the phone. It's usually someone who wants to order my super fudgy brownies or a special 3 layered birthday cake due in 3 weeks. Of course, sometimes it's Hotaru. My blackmailing ice queen of a best friend, she thinks my professional tone is so amusing that she never misses a chance to tease me. "Sakura Creations? Good." She'll say in a phony voice. "I'd like to order ten thousand cupcakes-with icing of course, and rainbow sprinkles-for tomorrow morning at ten. There won't be any problem would it?"

I'm really well known in our neighborhood, that's why orders keep on pouring in, and sometimes, it gets pretty hectic trying to find time for my orders, schoolwork and social life. Last spring, I had this terrible nightmare that I delivered a 3-layered cake to school and my science project to some 6 year old girl's birthday party. I don't know whether or not you believe that dreams can foretell the future, but I'm pretty sure that what's happening now was forewarned from that dream.

When I came home from school today, I checked my order notebook for some update on what I have scheduled. I freaked out when I saw that I had a 2-layered vanilla cake to bake for the new family in our neighborhood, the Hyuuga's. I was panicking like crazy because it's 3pm already and the cake was needed at 5:30! I stormed through our kitchen working really fast just to get it done. I was totally wrecked right now. I just remembered that I had a date with Ruka tonight! I am so gonna die! My mom arrived and found the whole kitchen in a mess. She couldn't even put down the bag of groceries she brought home from work because the counters were piled with pans and bowls of pink frosting, batter and candy flowers.

"Mikan! How many times have I told you about making such a mess when you work?" My mother fumed. "I promised to cook an early dinner for us tonight so you'd be ready for your date this evening. But how can I cook with this mess?"

"I know. I know." I groaned. "I guess I did it again."

"You got that right!" she agreed. "You did it again"

What I'd done again was say yes again to everything I was asked. Even though I was packed with things to do, I still can't say no to anyone. That's my biggest fault. Well my mom calls it my problem, with a capital P. I hated seeing anyone mad at me, or disappointed. I hated that look on someone's face when turned down. That's why I kept saying yes, yes, yes to everything they wanted.

"Who was it this time, Mikan?"

"It's the Hyuuga's. I couldn't help it; Mrs. Hyuuga called a few days ago and asked me if I could bake a cake for their daughter who's turning 13. I wonder who was very friendly to them and blabbed all about my devilish chocolate pudding and my wonderful cakes."

"Oh my gosh, Mikan! I'm so sorry! I guess it's my fault this time. I got to chat with Mrs. Hyuuga sometime and I told her about you!"

"That's okay mom." I said as I was piling the bowls and pans and putting them in the dishwasher.

I quickly, but carefully placed the cake in a big box and hurried outside to my delivery bike. As I was on my way to the Hyuuga household, I heard my name being called out. As I stopped and looked back, I saw Ruka Nogi. He's really cute. He has shiny blonde hair and big blue eyes. He's a kind and gentle guy, that's why Hotaru set me up with him months ago. I waved at him and finally he caught up with me.

"Hi."

"Hi. Uhm. About tonight? I'll pick you up at 7 alright?"

"Alright! See you later then!"

I went on my way again, not looking back at him. He's cute, and a lot of girls are just dying to go on a date with him. I'm getting the feeling that he's gonna ask me tonight to be his girlfriend. But I don't know what's wrong with me. Who doesn't want a guy like him? He's kind and gentle, loves animals, sweet, smart and really handsome! I don't seem to be attracted to him in a lover kind of way. Maybe he's just not what I want in a guy. Anyway, I didn't check my order notebook for the address, I was pretty sure that I know which house it is coz it's the only one that's vacant that the Hyuuga's could possibly live in. I was pretty sure alright.

The Hyuuga house was big and white with tall green hedges around it. The front yard was still not finished as I saw some trowels, gloves, seeds lying around. I left my bike in the driveway and made my way into the front door and rang the bell. As I waited, I balanced the cake with one hand and brushed my hair with the other. I'm grateful that I didn't need a make up to make me presentable coz I really look so worn-out right now.

Now, as I stood here waiting, I felt strangely self-conscious. Suddenly, I wished that I had time to check myself in the mirror or applied some powder and lip gloss. Suddenly I wasn't sure about how I looked in my clothes right now. My face and hands felt clammy, and I was sure my hair was starting to frizz up. I looked down at my pink blouse and noticed it was very wrinkly and that there was a smudged frosting staining my left sleeve. I was a mess!

Oh why didn't I change my shirt? And why was I so worried? And why the hell is this house too quiet? Wasn't there supposed to be a 13 year old girl's birthday party here? And I don't even hear a sound, not one sound from the house. I think I better check my notebook first. But just as I turned to go, the door swung open.

"What do you want?" someone said in a somewhat rude voice.

I slowly turned around. There before my sweaty, tired looking face, was the handsomest boy I've ever seen in my life! He was taller than me, with raven black shiny hair and alluring ruby red eyes that was staring at me in obvious amusement. Something about him was familiar, and before I could control myself, the words shot out right through my mouth.

"I know you!" I cried. "I've seen you in the halls at school!" then I stood back in utter amazement at my stupidity. I had made it sound like seeing him in the halls was the most important thing in the world. So I tried to smooth out the situation by saying a more idiotic thing. "I mean, I know you but I didn't know I knew you!" oh crap.

He smirked. He obviously thought I was some dim-witted girl. Ugh. I am so humiliated right now. I was staring at him again; he looked really cool with that smirk of his. "I'm Mikan Sakura." I managed to say and extended my other hand out to him. "Natsume Hyuuga"

"uhmm. Could you, uh, give me a little hand?" I asked him. "Guess I don't have a choice do I? What's in it?"

"Don't you know?" I asked

He smirked again; he thought I was playing a guessing game with him. And he was all for it. He shook the box and listened for some kind of noise.

"How would I know what in the world is in here? I'm not some kind of mind reader dummy."

What? He called me stupid? He has awesome looks but fails in the kindness category!

"You really don't know do you?" I said once again, panic was rushing to me and eating me up. Something was definitely wrong about this, how could he not know about his sister's birthday. Unless I was the one mistaking it. A bright red flush of embarrassment was creeping to my cheeks. My nightmare has come true! Oh god.

"Uh-oh. I think I've made a big mistake." I said. "A really big one."

"What's wrong?"

"Uh—do you have a sister with a birthday coming up?" I asked cautiously

"Yeah, next Friday. Aoi. She'll be thirteen years old, why?"

"Oh nothing. Except that I baked her 2-layered vanilla cake one week too early!"

"Oh. You're the one my mom ordered the cake from. But I heard her call you. I'm sure she gave you the right date."

"She did. It was me. I mixed it up."

"What an idiot" smirk again.

This guy is so rude! There he goes again with his smirks. pfft! I so wanna strangle him right now. Even if he does look handsome with those smirks!

"What will you do now?"

"Freeze it I guess."

As I turned, Natsume said that they have a big freezer in the house. He asked if I wanted to put the cake there, I agreed and he invited me in. My heart suddenly jumped, my mind stopped working for an instant with the sudden realization that I was going inside the house of some rude but very hot boy! Here it was my chance to get to know this hottie even more! In a wide awake daze, I followed Natsume into the house.

As I stepped inside, I didn't notice the small ramp they have right in the doorway. What else happened? It's obvious; I tripped and landed on my face. As I looked up, I saw Natsume snickering. The nerve of this guy! He didn't even help me stand up. I thought this was the worst thing to happen to me in front of this guy. Guess I was wrong as I heard him say, "You okay..?" I was about to smile at him because he was worried, but my smile faltered when I heard the next word that came out of his mouth. "Lollipops?"

My eyes grew big, I was furious! I was humiliated! I was… "You big pervert! Who said you could peek at my undies?" I shouted while pointing a finger at him. "It was not my fault. You showed them to me. Haven't you heard about shorts, little girl?" ugh! I so want to kill this guy! But before I could retort back at him, he turned around and went inside. I followed him still cursing him about being a jerk and a pervert.

* * *

Hoshi-chan: so.. did you guys like it? i hope you did.. please review! ^w^


End file.
